Television remote controls are easy to misplace within a home or a defined space. In addition, it can be difficult to locate the television remote control after it has been misplaced. Accordingly, a need exists for an easy-to-hold apparatus to secure a television remote that comprises a signaling device to enable location of the television remote control.
The monitoring of a person(s) and/or activity(ies), within a defined space can be of utmost importance (e.g., the monitoring of children as a nanny cam feature, the monitoring of the sick, the disabled, or the elderly for health or safety reasons). Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus to monitor and record images (for example a person or an activity) within a defined space. This apparatus should comprise a miniature camera from the group of analog, digital, or a combination thereof, having a tangible means to retain and reproduce the visual data (i.e., capability of memory that can be disposed in some part of the apparatus for future use). Further, the subsequent use of the memory can be a tool for security or pleasure reasons.
The disappearance of a person presents a subsequent identification and location problem for police and other authorities as they conduct their searches in response to the person's disappearance. Searches for a person who has disappeared, for example the kidnapping of a child, are greatly enhanced when recent pictures or video of the lost person can be made available. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that captures, records, and stores images, particularly holographic images, of a person that can be generally used as a tool for security as well as genealogical reasons. The apparatus should comprise a base or section of the apparatus for storing images or where holographic images can be embedded.
A need exists for an apparatus and method for censoring television programs in order to exercise viewer discretion prior to allowing the viewing by others. The apparatus should include a sensor with memory for capturing and storing of television signals to allow later viewing. For example, the apparatus will comprise a sensor that can capture television signals and allow a parent to subsequently view a particular program on a computer monitor. Accordingly, the parent can exercise their parental viewer discretion prior to their child watching that particular program. This is particularly beneficial with regard to the prevention of children watching pornographic programming.
The present embodiments meet these needs.